


Too Stubborn for Your Own Good

by Aries_03



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2019-12-18 05:10:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18243026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aries_03/pseuds/Aries_03
Summary: Hanzo is bedridden before having Jesses first child and he’s not happy about it at all .





	1. Chapter 1

“ I do not understand why this is necessary.” Hanzo growled as Jesse walked him back to their bedroom. “You heard what Angela said darlin’ you’re on bedrest ! That means rest in bed Han.” Jesse repeated for what felt like the fifteenth time. “ I know what it means I’m not an idiot.” Hanzo fussed sitting down on the bed. “I never said you were doll , but ya need to stop being so stubborn.” Jesse replies sitting down next to Hanzo. 

“I’m not being stubborn...” Hanzo murmured as Jesse began to slowly rub his back. “ Han you promised me you’d take it easy.” “ I have been!” “Look just promise me you’ll actually take this bedrest thing serious.” . Hanzo sighed in defeat “ fine ...”. Jesse kissed his forehead “ thank you I promise I’ll spend every free minute I have with you .” . 

Jesse moved his hand to Hanzos stomach and smiled “Just think before long we’ll have our beautiful baby girl in our arms.”. Hanzo smiled back “ yeah ...” . “ And then you’ll be bedridden for at least three weeks after you have her.” Jesse said quickly getting up. “ Jesse McCree get back here!”.


	2. Chapter 2

The soft crying from across the room woke Hanzo from his relatively deep sleep. He sat up and looked around the dimly lit hospital room. No Jesse? Finally! Hanzo said in his head I can do things by myself . Hanzo loved Jesses help he really did , but he thought it was time he started doing things by himself again.

Hanzo moved to the edge of his stiff , uncomfortable hospital bed, and put his feet on the cold white floor. Ayame's crying wasn’t urgent , so Hanzo decided to take his time . Regardless if he hated it, he took his husbands advice for once. He made his way to the small cube of a bathroom and looked in the mirror. His hair was a mess and he looked sleep deprived. 

He walked over to the small bed against the wall . Ayame was squirming in discomfort and was trying to force her way out of the pastel pink wrap . He picked her up and carried her back to his bed. Hanzo unwrapped the squirming infant and laid her on his chest. He placed his hand on her back and began to gently rub it. 

Hanzo looked at the completely useless IV in the side of his wrist. It was clearly blown , but the nurses refused to take it out . Things like that really wished Angela was working here. Ayame’s crying slowly started to fade and Hanzo was slowly talking himself to sleep. 

~~~ two hours later ~~~

” Nice tits babe.” Jesse joked about his clearly out in the open chest as he closed the hospital door. Hanzo groaned and opened his eyes at this point, he didn't care what the nurses and doctors saw of him. They’d already seen everything. Jesse sat down what he assumed was food and pulled up a chair next to his hospital bed.

” Do you want me to take her, so you can eat or something?” Jesse asked softly. 

” And wake her up so neither of us gets to sleep? Yeah right.” Hanzo replied moving his hand to hold Jesses. ”How’s your hand ?” He asked referencing Jesses prosthetic hand.

Jesse smiled ” You could've done worse.” he teased ” just a few small dents here and there, and considering I've seen you crush a phone I think I'm good .”.

” Once again I'm really sorry.” Hanzo apologized for what felt like the millionth time. 

”How do you feel Doll?” Jesse asked kissing the top of Hanzos hand. 

” I’m fine other than my chest aching.” Hanzo said letting his hand move from Ayame’s back. 

” Well, you’re the one that doesn't want to wake her up so I can't help you there ” Jesse stated.

” Trust me if you could breastfeed I’d let you.”.

” I saw your brother and Angela on the way back. They both asked about you.” Jesse said.

” Together?”   
” no, Angela was on break. She said she would probably stop by when her shift ends.”.

” Wait what was Genji doing at two in the morning?” Hanzo asked.

” How the hell am I supposed to know? Genji was probably just being Genji, but regardless he asked how you were doing.” Jesse said. Ayame started moving around, so Jesse decided to give Hanzo a break. 

“ You should eat or do something it’s gonna be a long week .”.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this is extremely short, but I'm under a lot of pressure with school and I'm struggling to focus on anything for more than ten minutes at a time

“ I really want you to take Angela’s advice, I want you to take it easy .” Jesse said sitting down behind Hanzo on the bed. Jesse pressed his hand against Hanzos lower back. 

Hanzo kept his eyes on the tiny infant in his arms and turned Jesse out. Hanzo repeated the child's name in his head like a prayer. Ayame Ava McCree. ” She reminds me of you.” he said in a deadpan tone.

Jesse rambling stop ” huh? ”.

” She reminds me of you...” Hanzo stated once again. ”She has your eyes, hair, nose... She has your face in general.” 

Jesse moved his hand to take down Hanzos hair. ”Darlin is everything alright? You're starting to sound like Amelie. ”. He ran his fingers through the older mans long, dark hair. 

” I'm fine Jesse... I’m just tired is all. ” Hanzo replied taking his eyes off the child. 

” we’ve been together for four years, this isn't the Han I know. The Han I know isn't this quiet. ” Jesse stated. ”Look you should know by now that you can tell me anything.” 

” Yes, Jes I know. ” Hanzo said annoyed. Trying to end Jesses rambling again. 

” I know you don't like the help, but remember if you need a break me, Zenyatta, Genji, and Ana are always willing to help.”

” Jesse...”  
” Yes, doll?”  
” Can you...watch her while I take a shower please ?” Hanzo asked finally turning to look at him.


End file.
